The World Ends Without You
by Mentalix
Summary: Sonic, the only survivor from Eggmans last attack, faces him on the Death Egg in space. However, he is sent back down to Earth. The Earth is filled of Eggmans robots, Sonic only finds a few chili dogs, and the ultimate annihilator recharges in 72 hours. Sonic must quickly find the 7 Chaos Emeralds, each one giving new abilities to Sonic, such as faster speed and bigger jump height.


There he floated, in space. In front of him was the Death Egg. He was in space, on a dark night, with no one else. Sonic was the sole survivor on his planet from Eggmans last attack that had happened minutes ago. Eggman fired the ultimate annihilator on the center of the Earth. It made a small energy ball and waved it across the whole planet. Eggman wasn't affected because it only worked in Earths distance. Anything out into space wouldn't be affected either. Once it touched someone, they would slowly fade away and disappear.

Sonic was only able to survive because he had quick senses and changed into his Super form just before the ultimate annihilator hit Earth and destroyed every living thing on it except Sonic. His super form granted him invincibility, but only for as long as he was in it. Shadow was the only other person who knew how to use the Chaos Emeralds energy, but he had been captured by Eggman, and put in a unknown place. Shadow couldn't get himself out. Without any Chaos Emeralds, he couldn't use Chaos Control. Sonic couldn't save him either, since he didn't know where to teleport to. It felt like Eggman didn't kill him just to torture Sonic. Either way, Sonic knew Shadow was gone after the attack. Sonic had used Chaos Control to get up to the Death Egg. He knew where to go since he saw it when he looked up at the stars that night. He had learned Chaos Control from Shadow shortly before the attack, but he needed 7 Chaos Emeralds to use Chaos Control, and Shadow could only use one. Shadow said Sonic would learn how to use Chaos Control with a single Chaos Emerald that day, but Shadow was captured shortly before the time Sonic and Shadow were supposed to be training, and that was about 20 minutes before the attack.

All Sonic had learned was how to use Chaos Control with all seven Chaos Emeralds, but even then, the further away he was, the less accurate he would be at using Chaos Control. This was why he had not landed in the Death Egg, but he was a few miles away from it. He just had to move in space in his Super form to get to the Death Egg with his remaining rings. He probably couldn't afford another defeat either after what had happened, he'd need extraordinary luck to get back up to the Death Egg if he fell back down to Earth. He knew any second could've easily been his last in space, as he was still Super Sonic, but he only had a few rings left. He had to get into the Death Egg before he was out of time/rings. Super Sonic granted him special abilities, and being able to survive in space while being Super Sonic was one of them, but only for as long as he had rings.

He felt so lonely. He was thousands of miles from Earth, and no one was even there. The only living beings left were Sonic and Dr. Eggman, but Dr. Eggman was his arch enemy. He only had one mission, and he knew he had to do it: Defeat Eggman one final time. Speeding up, Sonic saw the Death Egg just a few hundred feet away. Sonic had defeated everything else Eggman ever made, he destroyed the Egg Carrier, the Ark... But there was one he never got around to: The Death Egg. He couldn't defeat it because whenever he was on it, he had scarce time, and whenever he was on the Death Egg, his goals were to defeat Eggman, not destroy the Death Egg. This was it. Eggmans final attack. And no one else was there to disturb them and their fight. Sonic had no one to help him. He was all alone, about to attack Eggman and his machines one final time. He couldn't just destroy the Death Egg, Sonic saw how vulnerable it looked, it had plenty of scratches and dents in it. However, knowing Eggman, he could tell it was all just a big trap. Sonic knew he had to go inside and face him.

He made it into Eggmans base. His rings had just ran out the moment the door closed, he didn't have enough time to attack, even with his incredibly fast senses. He saw Eggman, But what he didn't notice was the machine behind the door.

It quickly snatched Sonic off his feat, grabbing him tightly, not allowing Sonic to escape from it.

"Time to take out the trash for me, Arm-bot!", Eggman said with a evil grin in a smug voice.

Sonic had been hiding the Chaos Emeralds in his hands, behind his back. He knew he was lucky they wore out after he got in, but soon enough that Eggman didn't see. Eggman didn't even see the door shut, and he thought he had used Chaos Control with all seven Chaos Emeralds (Eggman was aware Shadow didn't get to train him to use Chaos Control with one Emerald), and he saw he was hiding the Chaos Emeralds behind his back, but he didn't care about the Chaos Emeralds now. He was going to finish off Sonic, and that was his ultimate goal, and the one thing he fell short of in his last attack.

"Now, normally I'd take the Chaos Emeralds from you and throw you back down to Earth, but just to torture you, I'll scatter the Chaos Emeralds all around the world. It'll just make it all the more humiliating to know you had a fair chance and you blew it! Just remember though, I can't control the way I throw you, so don't blame me if you land on solid ground and die! But first, just remember, the cool down time of my weapon, the Ultimate Annihilator, is 72 hours.", Eggman stated.

Sonic almost smiled. He had a chance. Instead he frowned, being careful to not let Eggman notice his acting. but Sonic was happy Eggman had chosen to be too brave about his choices and give him a chance.

The robot took him outside. Sonic could barely hold his breath in space. His Chaos Emeralds were thrown back down to Earth. They scattered everywhere. Then, going down in thoughts, Sonic was thrown back down to Earth. Sonics only chance of living was if he landed in deep water. But he knew no matter what, he still had to quickly gather all the Chaos Emeralds and finish Eggman. Each Chaos Emerald granted him a new ability, such as higher jumping or hyper speed. However, without the Chaos Emeralds, he couldn't use any of the powers the Chaos Emeralds would give him. The worst part was the Ultimate Annihilator attached to Eggmans ship. He had used it for his last attack, and it had a cool down time of 72 hours, or only 3 days. Three days! Three days to collect all 7 Chaos Emeralds, just to launch another attack! At least Eggman had told him the time he had left, but he still knew he had to be fast.

Luckily Sonic had landed in deep water, close to land. He had survived. But he had to survive the next 3 days too. He had to be wise. There were robots all over Earth, all belonging to Eggman. He guessed Eggman had generators on Earth that had only just activated after the attack. This would make it even harder to find the Chaos Emeralds! he ran back to the Chili-dog stand, but only a few Chili-dogs were there! He had to live off this for 3 days, and find the Chaos Emeralds too! With no one to help him! He knew this would be his roughest journey. With no time to waste, Sonic quickly dashed off into the wind.


End file.
